The Last Alicorn
by Terranova210486
Summary: Based on the 1982 movie The Last Unicorn. When Twilight Sparkle comes to believe that she may be the only pony left in the world, she goes on a quest to find out what happened to her people. Along the way, she meets a wizard and his friends, a handsome prince and battles an evil count.
1. The Last Alicorn

Here's my fanmake for the 1982 movie _The Last Unicorn_, which was the adaption of a book with the same name written by Peter S. Beagle. Hope you enjoy!

Cast:

The Unicorn/Lady Almalthea: Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)

Schmendrik: Mordechai (Regular Show)

Extra: Rigby (Regular Show)

Molly: Margret (Regular Show)

King Haggard: Count Dooku (Star Wars: Clone Wars)

Prince Lir: (Human) Flash Sentry (MLP: FiM Equestria Girls)

The Red Bull: Predaking (Transformers: Prime)

_**(Author Note: I don't own anything, especially the songs. Please don't sue!)**_

**Chapter 1: The Last Alicorn**

It was a beautiful day in the forest. The air was rich with smells of flowers in bloom and birds filled the scenery with their songs. Across a shallow stream, two hunters on horseback came through. One of them was known as Green Arrow (_DC comics_), while the younger was his ward/sidekick Speedy (_also from DC comics_).

In the background, the shadow of a horse like creature watched.

"I've got a funny feeling about these woods, Speedy. Animals that live in pony's wood tend to learn a little magic themselves, namely in the art of disappearing," Green Arrow stated.

"Ponies? You mean like Earth Ponies, Unicorns and Pegasi?" Speedy asked incredulously. "They only exist in fairy tales or otherwise used as marketing gimmicks to sell toys or to support a popular cartoon franchise. This is forest, like any other." He then turned to look at his mentor. "Isn't it?"

"Then why do leaves never fall here? Or the snow? Why is it always spring here?" Green Arrow asked.

"Global warming?" Speedy ventured.

Arrow shook his head. "I tell you kid, there's one pony left in this world and _she's_ here. My grandmother told me on her death bed that she saw her when she was just a little girl. In this very forest. The rarest pony of them all –the Alicorn. Grandma told me that she was most beautiful creature she ever saw. And as long as this alicorn lives in these woods, we'll find no game here."

"I still think ponies are just a myth," Speedy insisted. But then he looked around, as if looking for something. "But just in case, let's go home."

Chuckling good naturedly, Green Arrow nodded. "Sure, why not? Besides, if I'm late for my date with Black Canary, she'll have my ass. And not in a good way."

They then ride out to the edge of the woods, but then Green Arrow stopped his horse and turned to face the interior of the forest.

"Stay where you are, poor beast!" He called out. "This is no world for you. Stay in your forest and keep your trees green and your friends protected. And good luck to you, for you are the last."

And with that, they leave the forest.

In the shadows of two trees, a purple equine creature watch them leave. She was a small, purple, horse like creature with a small muzzle, a star sigil on both of her flanks, with a pair of wings on her back and purple horn on her forehead. Her hair was a shade of indigo with a pink streak in the middle, her tail the same color.

This is Twilight Sparkle. The Alicorn Pony.

"I'm the only pony in the world?" She asked herself in disbelief. "The last?"

She then heard the cry of an eagle. She turned her head up to see it circle above her.

_**When the last eagle flies over the last crumbling mountain**_

_**And the last lion roars at the last dusty fountain**_

_**In the shadow of the forest though she may be old and worn**_

_**They will stare unbelieving at the last alicorn**_

_**When the first breath of winter through the flowers is icing**_

_**And you look to the north and a pale moon is rising**_

_**And it seems like all is dying and would leave the world to mourn**_

_**In the distance hear the laughter of the last alicorn**_

_**I'm alive, **_

_**I'm alive**_

_**When the last moon is cast over the last star of morning**_

_**And the future has passed without even a last desperate warning**_

_**Then look into the sky where through the clouds a path is torn**_

_**Look and see her how she sparkles, it's the last alicorn**_

**_I'm alive,_**

_**I'm alive**_

* * *

Later that evening, Twilight is wandering around in her woods, going over the events of the day.

"That cannot be," Twilight said to herself. "Why would I be the last? I mean, what do men know? Just because no has seen a pony for long enough, doesn't mean we've just vanished."

She scoffed at the idea. "We do not vanish! There has never been a time without ponies. We survived the meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs millions of years ago, for crying out loud! We are as old as the sky, old as the moon. We can be hunted, trapped; we can even be killed if we leave our forests and sanctums. But we do not vanish!"

However, doubt still plagued her.

"Am I truly the last?" she asked no one in particular.

Suddenly, a fruit bat with wires stuck to his head flew by; singing a strange song:

_**Yo, the name is Batty  
The logic is erratic,  
Potato in a jacket,  
Toys in the attic,  
I rock and I ramble,  
My brain is scrambled,  
Rap like an animal but I'm a mammal**_

_**I been brain-fried, electrified, infected and injectified,**_  
_**Vivosectified and fed pesticides,**_  
_**My face is all cut up**_  
_**My radar's all shut up**_  
_**Nurse, I need a check-up from the neck up,**_  
_**I'm Batty!**_

He then slammed into a nearby tree. But he recovered quickly.

"It's okay! No need to panic folks! Happens to me all the time," Batty Koda (_FernGully_) said out loud.

He saw no one around. His head drooped. "Nobody cares about me…"

"That's not true, little bat," Twilight said kindly as she walked up to him. "Welcome to my forest."

She lifted up a hoof. "I'm Twilight Sparkle."

The tiny fruit bat then hopped over and kissed her hoof gallantly. "Name's Batty. Batty Koda."

"Have you traveled far?"

"I just blew in from jolly old Russia after visiting my cousin Bartok, and I'm making a beeline back to FernGully! But it's always nice to take a look at the uh, beautiful sights."

"Be a little more respectful, little bat. Do know who I am?"

Batty gave it a little thought and said, "You're a fishmonger! No, wait, you're a telemarketer!"

Suddenly, the wires attached to his head gave off a static spark with a loud **BZZZZT! **which made Batty jerk like he being electrically shocked.

"Nanu nanu!" Batty suddenly shouted. "Mork calling Orson!"

**BZZZT!**

"My first day as a woman and I'm getting hot flashes."

**BZZZT!**

"Gooooood morning Vietnam!"

**BZZZT!**

"O Captain, my Captain. Who knows where that comes from? Anybody? Not a clue? It's from a poem by Walt Whitman about Mr. Abraham Lincoln. Now in this class you can either call me Mr. Keating, or if you're slightly more daring, 'O Captain my Captain.'"

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked in concern.

Batty seemed to gain control of himself. "Sorry about that. It happens sometimes, usually when I'm near a transmitter or a satellite dish. You must get some pretty good reception around here. Here's some free advice: if you see a building with the words 'biology lab' written on it, don't go near it!"

"Batty, in your wanderings, have seen others like me?" the purple pony asked. "Even one?"

**BZZZT!**

"Run! It's a stamped!"

**BZZZT!**

"To live. To live would be an awfully big adventure."

**BZZZT!**

"You treat a disease, you win, you lose. You treat a person, I guarantee you, you'll win, no matter what the outcome."

**BZZZT!**

"But if there's love, dear… those are the ties that bind, and you'll have a family in your heart, forever."

**BZZZT!**

"Did it take you a while to come up with that one? Alright, way to go tall guy."

**BZZZT!**

"JUMUNJI!"

Twilight sighed. "I suppose you can't help me. But I know you mean well. Good luck with your journey home, Batty. I'll just have to try and find someone else who knows."

She began to walk away, when suddenly she heard Batty say; "Alicorn."

Twilight jerked her head and gasped. "What did you say?"

"Alicorn," Batty said seriously. "That's what you are, aren't you? An alicorn."

He then flew in a circle around her. "A fabulous horse-like creature with the body of an Earth Pony, the wings of a Pegasus and the magical horn of a Unicorn. A genuine three in one combo!"

"Oh you do know! Please, tell me if you've seen any others like me!" Twilight asked in excitement. "Somewhere in the world?"

**BZZZT!**

_**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_

_**You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend**_

_**You ain't never had a friend like meeeeee!**_

_**Hahaha!**_

_**Wahahaha!**_

_**You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!**_

**BZZZT!**

"Yo, it's a fusion of jazz and funk. It's called junk."

**BZZZT!**

"You're a… you're a complex Freudian hallucination having something to do with my mother and I don't know why you have wings, but you have very lovely legs and you're a very nice tiny person and what am I saying, I don't know who my mother was; I'm an orphan and I've never taken drugs because I missed the sixties, I was an accountant!"

"Batty! Have you seen any other ponies? Where have they gone?" Twilight asked urgently. "Which way must I go to find them?"

Batty suddenly became very serious. "Listen, my little pony. Listen well. You can find the others if you are brave. I've only heard rumors and stories when I took rest at other bat colonies. But they all say what _might _have happened to the ponies of world. They passed down all the roads long ago, and the dragon Predaking ran close behind them and covered their tracks."

"Predaking? What's a Predaking?" Twilight queried.

"Nobody knows where he comes from. They say that he's a mighty and majestic dragon. However it's clear that he's not an ordinary one either; not a creature of flesh and blood. But a great, supernatural beast of living metal and cold hard iron. He pushed all the ponies to the ends of the earth, but no one knows why. Listen, listen well."

"I am listening. I am listening! Where can I find this Predaking?"

"I don't know, my little pony," Batty said. "But if Predaking hasn't found you by now, then it's a safe bet that he never will. Stay here in the forest where's safe, and don't come out."

"But-"

"I can't tell you anymore, because I don't know anything else. I'm sorry I can't help you, but maybe's it's for the best. I've still got some ground to cover before nightfall. Farewell!"

And with that, the fruit bat took wing and flew into the sunset. As he did so, he jerked on more time with electric shock.

**BZZZT!**

"Bye-bye, you two crazy lovebirds! Hey, Rugman, ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! Nah, I don't care what I am; I'm free-eeee!"

Twilight silently watched him fly off, pondering new questions and trying to think of what course of action she should now take.

* * *

Later evening, she stood on a grassy knoll, gazing up at the stars.

"He said I could find the other ponies," she thought to herself.

"But where? Or was the story of this Predaking just another of his stories? Oh, I could never leave this forest. But I must know if I am the only pony left in the world."

She gazed at her reflection in a nearby lake.

"Suppose they are hiding together, somewhere far away? What if they're waiting for me, in need of my help?"

Batty's words echoed in her subconscious.

**"**_They passed down all the roads long ago, and the dragon Predaking ran close behind them and covered their tracks_."

She then made up her mind. She would go find them.

**Whew! My first fanfic in what seems to have been forever! Hope you enjoyed it. And I sincerely hope my tribute to Robin Williams did him justice. The world will never laugh like it did when he was alive.**

**Please read and review. And remember, I own nothing! This is just a non-profit fanmake.**


	2. On Man's Road

"But, Twilight, you can't leave!" a baby dragon named Spike (_My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_) implored.

Twilight smiled gently at him. They were in the middle of a glen, complete with an open-air library of book shelves, filled with books; surrounded by their animal and forest spirit friends.

"I have to Spike," she told him in a motherly tone. "I have to know what happen to the other ponies. I can't even remember the last time I spoke to another pony or even seen one for that matter."

"Can't I come with you?" Spike asked, his eyes growing bigger.

The alicorn shook her head. She hated the thought of leaving him behind, but she had no choice. "The world's too dangerous for a baby dragon, Spike. And besides, someone has to look after the forest, and I can't think of anyone better than my number one assistant."

"But how can I look after the forest? I don't have any magic."

Twilight placed a medallion around his neck. "I've put a very powerful spell on this medallion. It will help you keep the forest safe from hunters and poachers while I'm gone. But I promise I'll be back as soon as I'm able."

After giving Spike one last hug, Twilight galloped to the edge of her woodland home. She turns around to see Spike and the other animals and spirits of the forest watching her sadly. She smiled to reassure them (and herself) and galloped off, the words of Batty echoing in her mind once more: _"You can find the others if you are brave…"_

* * *

Her journey took her past fields and meadows, deserts and rocky badlands and frozen forests (of course she teleported or flew to most of those places, making her journey much quicker then it looked).

Eventually she found herself in pleasant, green lands. A hobbit named Bilbo Baggins (from the 1977_ Rankin/Bass animated Hobbit movie_) was smoking his pipe when he saw Twilight.

"Well, bless my buttons, aren't you a pretty little thing?" Bilbo said seeing Twilight. But he didn't see her as an alicorn. Just as a small, ordinary purple horse with no wings, no horn and no cutie mark.

Bilbo walked closer to her slowly, like anyone would do to a domesticated animal. "And just who do you belong to, my dear? A pretty little thing like you? Now come along, girl. Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I'll curry you up, clean you up; you'll be the prettiest mare around."

_"Mare? Mare?!"_ Twilight thought to herself angrily. "_I, a horse? Is that what you take me for? Is that what you see?!"_

"Good girl," Bilbo said as he edged closer. "What a sight you are. I'll feed you up and take you to the Hobbiton petting zoo. You'll be the prettiest horse in all the Shire!"

"_A horse am I?!"_ Twilight thought, neighing angrily. "_A horse indeed!"_

She then galloped off in huff.

Bilbo watched her leave. "Now _that's _a horse! Oh, well, I suppose it's for the best. A beautiful creature like that should be allowed to roam free…"

After calming down, Twilight took some rest under a tree, by the side of the road.

"_I had forgotten that mortals cannot always see us,"_ Twilight reflected. A boy named Finn and a dog named Jake walked past her (both form_ Adventure Time_). _"If mortals can no longer see us, then there yet be ponies left in the world. Unknown and glad of it."_

Further down the road, Finn turned to ask Jake something.

"Hey Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Did we just see an Alicorn?"

"We sure did, buddy."

"Cool."

* * *

Twilight continued her journey alone, looking over a mountain range. She saw an eagle fly in the sky above her. For a second she thought it was the same one from before, but shrugged it off. She continued to walk onwards.

**Horizon rising up to meet the purple dawn  
Dust demon screaming, bring an eagle to lead me on  
For in my heart I carry such a heavy load  
Here I am **

**On Man's road**

**Walking Man's road**

**Walking Man's road**

She passed through more fields and farmlands, crossing a bridge, but she didn't stop to look at the scenery.

She passed a traveling merchant named Lawrence and his companion Holo (both from _Spice and Wolf_) and then she passed seven dwarves returning from their mines (from Disney's_ Snow White_). She then passed a wandering wizard named Gandalf the Grey (LOTR/The Hobbit).

But she paid them no heed. She continued forward.

**I'm hungry, weary, but I cannot lay me down  
The rain comes, dreary, but there's no shelter I have found**

The weather changed and it began to rain on her. But she soldiered on regardless.

**It will be a long time till I find my abode  
Here I am **

**On Man's road**

**Walking Man's road  
**

After passing another village, fatigue finally got to Twilight. She curled up by the road and fell into a deep sleep.

**Walking Man's road**

**Walking Man's road**

**(oooh-oohoooh)**

**Walking Man's road**

**(oooh-oohoooh)**

**Walking Man's road**

**Walking Man's road**

**(ooooh-ooohoooh)**

**Walking Man's road…**

Down the road, a travelling caravan of wagons and cages came forward. On the side of one of the wagons was a sign that said "Maleficent's Midnight Carnival: Creatures of the Night, Brought to Light."

The leader of the group, Maleficent (Disney's_ Sleeping Beauty_), stopped her wagon when she saw Twilight.

"Well. Well, bless my old husk of a heart," she said to herself and the raven perched next to her. "And here I thought I'd seen the last of them."

She went to take a closer look at the sleeping pony. She then called to her employees at the wagons. "You three! Get down here now!"

Three individuals got down from their wagons. One was an overweight humanoid cat named Pete (_Disney/Kingdom Hearts_). Another was a humanoid blue jay, wearing a blue cloak and a wizard's hat, named Mordecai. Finally there was a raccoon named Rigby.

Maleficent ponder to herself as they came closer. "If he knew…but I don't think I'll tell him. He'll think it's a horse for sure. Some _wizard_ I hired."

Her raven cawed, like it was laughing.

"Why the hell did you make us stop, Maleficent?" Pete asked angrily. "We all agreed to go to the bathroom _before_ leaving."

"What do you think that is, Pete?" Maleficent asked. "What do you see?"

The corpulent cat looked at Twilight and shrugged. "Dead horse. Maybe tomorrow's dinner…"

"You're fool! A disgrace to the forces of evil! But I already knew that." Maleficent then turned to look at Mordecai. "Tell me, magician, what do you see with your sorcerous sight?"

Pete and the raven chuckled nastily at the young wizard.

Mordecai took a closer look at Twilight, and saw her for who she really was.

"Answer me, juggler!" Maleficent snapped impatiently. "What do you see?"

"A horse." Mordecai lied. "I just see a horse."

"No it's not!" Rigby said. "That's an alic-"

Mordecai quickly covered his mouth. "It just an ordinary, purple mare. Nothing more."

The blue jay then silently mimed to his best friend stay quite.

Maleficent chuckled. "I thought so. Very well, it's a mare. I want her for the carnival. The last cage is empty."

"I'll go get some rope," Pete said.

"A rope that could hold that mare hasn't been woven yet," Maleficent said. "We'll just have make do with cold, iron bars."

"Hey! She's waking up!" Rigby stated as Twilight began to stir.

"I'll put a sleep spell on her," Maleficent said. She then casted her spell, power emulating from her fingers.

**"Skagribbitch! Kastamangya! Nitchai! Nitchaul!"**

Twilight fell asleep again. But then a false horn materialized on her forehead, just beneath her real one.

"Now cage her," Maleficent ordered. "She'll sleep until sunrise. The newest star of our show…"

* * *

**Please read and review. Also, I'd like to thank ****NobodieZ for his idea of using Predaking for the Red Bull.**

**And I would like to stress this is just a non-profit fanfic. Please don't sue.**


	3. Maleficent's Carnival

After dawn, Maleficent ordered her employees to set up the carnival; placing the cages in a semi-circular pattern.

Pete later showing a group of villages and tourists the attractions. He first shows them a lion-like beast.

"This here is the manticore. Man's head, lion's body, tail of a scorpion. Creatures of night, brought to light!"

The villagers muttered amongst themselves, while a robot named Bender (_Futurama_) guzzled down some beer.

Pete then shows them a dragon, while a kid named Sheen (_Jimmy Neutron_) stupidly tried to poke it.

"Here is the dragon." Pete continued. "Breathes fire now and then - mostly at people who poke it, little boy. Its inside is an inferno, but its skin is so cold it burns! Speaks seventeen languages badly, and is subject to gout. Creatures of night, brought to light! Hey, you stupid kid, keep away from that satyr!"

"Hmm, I'll admit some of these critters are cool," a young man named Fry (_Futurama_) said. "But give Coney Island any day of the week."

"Well, I think it's cruel keeping these poor animals locked up like New New York State Penitentiary inmates," his girlfriend Leela stated.

"They call this a carnival?" Bender scoffed. "I'll start my own carnival; with blackjack and hookers. In fact, forget the carnival!"

Twilight was already awake and wishing she was dreaming. How could she let herself be captured so easily? How was going to get out of this cage? She couldn't use her magic; it was useless when near this specially made iron.

Mordecai silently snuck up to her cage.

"Listen, I shouldn't be here. I've got outhouse cleaning duty again," Mordecai whispered to her. "Don't worry, I'm a friend. I want to help you. But first look at your fellow legends and tell me what you see."

Twilight turned her gaze at the manticore first. She sensed something was off about it and used what little magic she had to pierce the illusion. Now she saw on an old, toothless lion.

"What they call a manticore is nothing more than an unhappy lion," Twilight said. "And that poor old ape is supposed to be some sort of satyr! These are all just illusions! Your Maleficent is a fraud! She cannot create real legends."

"That's very true," Mordecai agreed. "Like most magic users, she cannot change a living creature into something else; just cover it's appearance with a disguise. And only for those eager to believe."

Pete was showing the group a massive serpent (which was really a tiny garden snake).

"The Midgard Serpent! It's got it whole world in its coils. And if you try to poke it kid, I'll break your legs!"

"No, she can't turn cream into butter," Mordecai continued. "But she can make a lion _look_ like a manticore for eyes that want to see a manticore. Just as she'd put a false horn and wings on a real alicorn for eyes that want to see a real alicorn."

He looked at Twilight directly.

"I know you," the blue jay said softly. "If I was blind I would know what you are."

"And who are you exactly?" Twilight asked.

"I am…Mordecai the Magician!" Mordechai proclaimed dramatically. "You may have heard of me. Most of the time I entertain the sightseers with simple magic tricks. It's not much of a job for a real magician, but I've had worst."

Twilight couldn't make heads or tails of this blue jay, but she had the feeling that his intentions were good. "I'm Twilight. Twilight Sparkle."

Then she saw one of the cages near her.

"That one is defiantly real…."

Inside the cage, a humanoid creature with dark red hair and massive wings struggled against her chains. Her name was Demona (_Gargoyles_). And she looked pissed.

"That is Demona. The Gargoyle; I'm certain of it. And I know for a fact that she's not like the rest of her more noble and heroic kin."

Mordecai nodded, looking at the cage in fear. "That's right. Years ago, long before I joined up, Maleficent caught her by chance, asleep. Just like she caught you. Her magic keeps her locked up, but for how much longer?" The magician then shuddered. "She should never have messed with a real gargoyle or a real pony for that matter. Because the truth always melts her magic. Always."

Demona's cage rattles even more, as the furious gargoyle continued her struggle.

"She'll break out of that cage sooner or later, and you do **not** be around here when that happens," Mordecai whispered. "Which is why my best friend Rigby and I have a plan to help you escape before that. So don't worry."

"Mordecai! Get the hell away from that cage!" Pete roared. "You know what Maleficent told you!"

The blue jay wizard quickly backed off from Twilight's cage.

"Don't be afraid! Mordecai is with you! Do nothing until you hear from me!" With that the blue jay quickly rushes off.

Pete leads the tour group to Twilight's cage, and announces; "The Alicorn Pony!"

The onlookers gazed at Twilight in wonder, even thought it was just Maleficent's illusions overlapping her body.

But it was effective, making her look more radiant and magnificent then before. Even Bender was moved by this.

"She's beautiful…" the robot sniffed tearfully.

One of the villagers, a girl named Belle (_Beauty and the Beast_) didn't say anything but her eyes were filled with tears.

Awkwardly, Twilight tried to cover her face. Whatever the escape plan was, she hoped it would happen soon.

* * *

Night had fallen. The tour groups had left hours ago, leaving behind empty food wrappers (which were collected by a grumbling Rigby to be put in a garbage bin).

"I don't care how many spells you've got on that damn cage, Maleficent!" Pete was saying. "Get rid of that gargoyle!"

The very fat cat then looked at the still angry Demona in pure dread.

"I think about it all the time…what she is going to do to us! Get rid of her!"

"Fool! Be still!" Maleficent snapped. "No other witch in the world holds a gargoyle captive, and none ever will. I choose to keep her! I can turn her into wind if she escapes, or snow! Or into seven notes of music!"

Demona lets a bloodthirsty cry as she attempted to reach Maleficent with one of her clawed hands.

"She'll kill us all!" Pete cried as he ran off in terror.

Maleficent just calmly waved her staff, magic essence coming out of it. "Not yet. Not yet, my pretty."

Demona tried to fight it, but soon the spell was putting her to sleep. Finally, she stops rattling.

"You are mine. Even if you kill me, you will always be mine." She then turned to Twilight, who silently watched the whole thing.

"The gargoyle is as real as you are, my dear. And just as immortal…and just as easy to capture."

"It's not something I'd boast about," Twilight warned her gently. "Your death sits in that cage, and she hears you."

"Oh, she'll kill me sooner or later," the witch agreed. "But she will always remember, that I caught her. That I held her captive. Just as you will, my dear. So there's _my _immortality."

Twilight sighed and shook her head.

"Now as for you, my dear, you were hunting on the road for your own death," Maleficent continued. "And I know where it is. I know him, _that one_."

"Do you speak of Predaking?" Twilight asked urgently. "Please, tell me what you know and where I can find him?"

"Ah, yes, Predaking. The dreaded Iron Dragon of Count Dooku. So you've heard of him, have you? But he'll never have you. You belong to me!"

Twilight looked at the witch directly in the eyes. "You know better. Keep your poor shadows if you must. But let me go," she then turned her gaze at Demona's cage. "And let her go too. I can't stand her to see her caged like this. We are two sides of the same magic. Maybe I can convince not to kill you."

"I'd quit show business first!" Maleficent snapped. "Do you think I don't know what the true witchery is, just because I do what I do? There's not a witch in the world hasn't laughed at Maleficent and her homemade horrors - but there's not one of them who would have dared!"

"The Gargoyle and I are not for you…"

"And who are you for? Do you really believe those fools would have known you without help from me?" Maleficent then cackled. "I gave them a horn and wings for them to **_see_**! These days it takes a cheap carnival trick to make people see a real pony!"

But then Malefiicent's voice lowered a bit. "But the Iron Dragon will know you when he sees you. You undoubtedly safer here. You should be thanking for protecting you."

She cackled again as she walked off.

* * *

Later, Mordecai and Rigby sneak up to Twilight's cage.

"Sorry we're late," Mordecai said. "Introductions first: Twilight, Rigby. Rigby, Twilight."

"Hello," Twilight said to the raccoon.

"What's up, good looking?" Rigby said back.

"Easy there, Cassanova," Mordecai said. "How are you doing Twilight?"

"Well, there's never been a spell on me. There's never been a world where I've never been know. But other than that I'm just peachy."

"I know how you feel," Mordecai agreed.

"Here we go again," Rigby muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"It's not every day you're recognized for your true worth; to be seen for who you truly are!"

"Is that why you're helping me?" Twilight asked him.

"If not you, no one. You're my last chance."

"Besides, we hate working here. So we're going to leave after we get you out," Rigby added.

"Can you truly set me free?" Twilight asked.

"Maleficent doesn't thinks so, but I'll show that old bat! I am Mordecai the Magician! The former apprentice of the great wizard Merlin himself! The last of the Red-Hot Swamis! And I too am real, like you, like Demona. Yes, I will help you."

"You know, he has 'Last of the Red-Hot Swamis' on his internet dating profile page," Rigby said to Twilight.

"Shut up, Rigby."

Twilight looked around. "What about the other one? The one named Pete? Won't he be a problem?"

"That tub of lard? Please! I made a bet with him for ten bucks to solve a riddle. It'll take him all night to solve it," Rigby assured her.

"Alright, here goes nothing," Mordecai said. _"Abooaga-laogoala! Moloogi-moloogi!"_

The cage began to shake. Twilight looked around. She could see a beautiful forest in the spring time. It was working!

But then the mirage suddenly disappears. And she is still in the cage.

"Okay, my bad," Mordecai said, slightly embarrassed. "I thought had the spell right. Let me try again. _Doba-doba zoomba_! _Braga-Bagra_!"

The iron bars began to glow in a blue light.

"This is a really good spell," Mordecai explained. With a dramatic flair he said, "And now, these bars will crumble in my wings like cheese! Watch as I scatter them so!"

"Really?" Rigby deadpanned. "Cheese?"

"Look, dude, are going to let me do–YEOW!"

Mordechai pulled back his wings/hands in pain. The spell made the bars burn hot like they just came out of a forge.

"Okay, I must have gotten the accent wrong. Let me try this: _Collin…Rayburn…Nars…Trebek!"_

In the background, a massive portal opens behind Mordecai. From within it came a massive creature with a vaguely octopus-like head. It was one the Great Old Ones: Cthulhu. With a gargantuan hand, the malevolent creature slowly reached out to Mordecai, Rigby and Twilight. It could already taste the fear from two of the creatures and soon it would feast on the souls of all three. And then it would open up another portal, and summon the other Great Old Ones, the Elder Gods and the Outer Gods onto this world; unleashing unspeakable madness and fear as they claimed it as their own.

Mordecai didn't turn around, so he couldn't see him. But Rigby and Twilight could.

"Uh…Mordecai….?" Rigby asked in a terrified voice. Twilight just stood frozen in one spot, jaw gaping in fear.

"Not now, Rigby. I need to concentrate on rest of this spell. _Zabars…Kresge…Caldor…Walmart_!"

Cthulhu suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke, the portal closing permanently behind him. And then he reappeared next to Rigby…no larger than a cockroach.

The raccoon smirked. Cthulhu barely had enough time to scream in terror before Rigby squashed him.

Mordecai scratched his head. "Huh…I could have sworn that would have done something. Let me try this."

The blue jay got out some powder from his cloak, and made a whistling noise. As he whistled, he threw the powder on the cage…which made it shrink.

Twilight gasped. If the cage got any smaller, she'd be crushed to death.

"Mordecai! Stop! The bars! The bars!" the pony cried.

"Hold on, Twilight! _Abra-kadabra_!"

The blue jay sighed in relief when the cage stopped shrinking. "I can't do this anymore. My magic is almost spent. And I can't risk your life like that again."

"Try again," Twilight said in encouragement. "The spell was wrong but there was true magic. Try again!"

Mordecai just sighed. "My dear, you deserve the services of a first class wizard, but you'll have to make do with a second-rate pickpocket."

He then procured a key that he was carrying in his cloak. He began to use it on the cage's lock, which was shaped like a dragon. Suddenly, the lock came to life, saying in Maleficent's voice: "Fool! A disgrace to the forces of evil!"

"Well, I'm not going miss hearing Maleficent say that all the time when we're gone," Mordecai said to Rigby.

"I don't even know why she keeps saying that," Rigby said. "We're not evil. Our alignment's more Chaotic Neutral with a bit of Chaotic Good in the mix."

After a few seconds, Mordecai managed to get the lock undone and the cage open.

"All right, Twilight Sparkle. You're free!"

Giving the blue jay wizard a grateful smile, the pony jumped out of the cage.

"Awesome!" Rigby said while fist-pumping. "Operation: 'Bust Out The Alicorn' was a success. We rock!"

Then he and Mordecai did their victory cry.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Rigby! Where the hell are you?"

Everyone froze. It was Pete's voice! The fat cat (pun not intended) was walking over to them.

"I've solved your stupid riddle. Now pay up the ten bucks, you little rat. Or I'll break both of yer legs." Pete then stopped when he saw that Twilight was out of her cage.

"B-but-but how?" Then Pete saw Mordecai holding a key. _His_ key.

"Why, you little bastards," Pete growled. "I'll kill you! I'll save the trouble of Maleficent of feeding to the Gargoyle!"

He then charged at them, murder in his eyes.

"Run, Twilight," Mordecai ordered. "Run now!"

As Twilight galloped into to some nearby bushes, Mordecai and Rigby charged at Pete. The managed to knock him down, and they began to fight him in the dirt.

As they struggled, Twilight decided to free some of the other animals. After all, it was the right thing to do. She used her horn to unlock the lion, the ape and then the garden snake.

"You big jerk! Rigby and I have taken enough crap from you and Maleficent!" Mordecai said as he wrestled Pete.

Suddenly, Pete managed to wrap his hands around the wizard's throat and began to choke him.

"Some wizard!" Pete sneered. "Bet you can't magic your way out of this, can ya?"

Suddenly, Rigby attacks Pete and bites him on the shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGH!"

Pete then releases Mordecai.

After freeing the 'dragon', which was just an ordinary iguana, she looks at Demona's cage. She walked closer to her.

As Mordecai got up, he saw where Twilight was heading. "NO! Twilight, stop! She'll kill you!"

When Twilight got close enough to the cage, Demona spoke: "Set me free, little one. We are sisters, you and I. We don't deserve to be caged by mortals for their amusement. Set me _free_."

As Twilight's horn began to glow, Rigby and Pete stopped fighting.

"She wouldn't?" Pete asked in a horrified tone.

Twilight's horn touched the lock and it fell off.

"She would," Rigby said dryly.

Mordecai screamed, **"NO!"**

When the lock fell to the ground, the spell was broken. Demona broke out of her cage with years of pent up furry and bloodlust. Pete struggled to get away in terror.

Demona swooped at Twilight, only missing her by mere inches. She lunged again, only this time Twilight was ready; she placed a force field around herself.

Then they heard a familiar cackling.

It was Maleficent. Demona turned her gaze on the witch; eyes filled with hate.

"Not alone! You never could have freed yourselves alone!" Maleficent laughed. "I held you!"

Demona lunged at her hated captor, who calmly held her arms open, as if waiting for Demona's embrace. She didn't have to wait long….

Twilight adverted her gaze as Demona tore the carnival mistress apart.

Mordecai and Rigby ran up to her.

"Twilight! Why'd you do it?" Mordecai asked her.

"She was…she was the first immortal creature I've seen in so many, many years…."

"Well, that's great," Rigby said. "But now can we just run for our lives?!"

"No. We can't run. But I will help you two escape. Come with me, come with me."

The duo began to follow her, but flinched when they hear Pete cry out in terror before being silenced forever.

"Don't look back, and don't run. You must never run from anything immortal…it only attracts their attention," Twilight instructed.

"What? But that doesn't make any sense!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Look, I know it sounds weird. But trust me, it works," Twilight responded.

Our trio continue to slowly walk out of the carnival as Demona tore chunks out of Pete's carcass. She then took flight to circle the area.

Where was the alicorn and the two buffoons?

Damn it. They must have walked away very slowly and not looked back. Works every time.

No matter. She was free from that accursed cage. And woe to anyone who tried to capture her again.

She flew into the night, the moon on her wings. And disappeared into the darkness.

**Okay. Chapter three done. Please read and review (and favorite). Also, any ideas for Captain Cully would be appreciated, otherwise I won't be able to update. Thank you!**


	4. Travel Buddies and Pirates

As the sun began to rise, Twilight, Mordecai and Rigby took refuge under an oak tree. The blue jay was sitting at the base of it, wracked with guilt.

"Oh god…Maleficent….I hated her, but…" Mordechai groaned as he shook his head in remorse. "I didn't mean…I didn't want her to…."

"What happened last night wasn't your fault Mordechai," Twilight assured him gently. "Maleficent chose her death years ago. It was the fate she wanted."

"Besides, Twilight was the one who let that damn gargoyle out in the first place," Rigby added. "So, it's really her fault."

The alicorn glared at Rigby, but said nothing.

"And you? You have no regrets, as I do?" Mordecai asked the purple pony.

Twilight shook her head. "I can _never _regret. I can feel sorrow, but it's not the same thing, is it?"

"So what now? Will you go home?"

"No, not yet. I left my forest to find other ponies like me. Have you seen them, magician?"

Mordecai looked at her somberly. "No, I've never seen a pony in my entire life. My master Merlin used to tell me, that when he was a kid, he learnt everything he knew about magic from an alicorn pony name Princess Celestia. I never really believed him…until I saw you."

"Why the sudden interest in finding them? Class reunion or something?" Rigby asked Twilight.

"A wandering bat named Batty told me of a dragon named Predaking, who pushed all the ponies to the ends of the earth. And then Maleficent talked about a Count Dooku, who might be his master. So that is where I must go. To learn what I can," Twilight explained.

As she began to walk away, Mordecai shot up. "Take us with you. For luck, for laughs, for the unknown."

"Besides, we've got nothing better to do," Rigby piped in.

"You may both join me if you wish," Twilight said. "But I wish you'd think of another reward for freeing me."

"Well, I did think about, but it's not something that your magic could ever grant," Mordecai said.

Twilight nodded sadly. "That's true…I cannot turn you into something you're not. I cannot turn into a real magician."

"That alright, don't worry about it."

"And you Rigby? What is your wish?"

"I'm already living my dream. As life-long slacker," the raccoon said proudly.

"Tell me he's kidding…."

The blue jay wizard shook his head. "Nope."

Much later, our intrepid trio our walking across pastoral lands filled with sheep. Except for Rigby, who was riding on Twilight's back.

"Say, Mordecai?"

"Yes, Twilight?"

"Can you tell me what you know about Count Dooku?"

The young magician scratched his head as he tried to recall the stories he had been told. "I've heard that the Count is an old man who rules a small fiefdom near the sea. It was said that the lands surrounding his castle were as green and lush as the one's we're in now. But it all died as soon as he arrived."

"And what about of the dragon, Predaking?"

"Predaking? Where do I begin? I've heard way too many tales, to be honest. I've heard that the Iron Dragon is real, that he's a ghost. Some sort of magical construct. A demon that the Count sold his soul to possess. That he protects Count Dooku or keeps him a prisoner in his own castle…there are so many stories to tell you the truth…."

Twilight then heard the words Batty told her in the back of her head. _"They passed down all the roads long ago, and the dragon Predaking ran close behind them and covered their tracks…."_

* * *

Later, they arrive in a forest. Out of boredom, Mordecai picks up an apple from his bag. He juggles it around and it multiplies into several apples.

"Want one?" the magician offered one to the alicorn.

When Twilight shook her head he shrugged and put the apple back into his bag, making the others disappear.

"Man, the reception around here is lousy," Rigby said, trying to get a single on his phone.

"Are we any closer to Count Dooku's fortress?" Twilight asked.

"This is the very edge of Dooku's territory," Mordechai explained. "It's very dangerous country here. Maleficent never went in miles of it."

Then he heard the sounds of horse hooves on the wind. "Guys, listen…"

He then saw a group of what looked like a group of pirates on horseback, charging towards them. "Crap! I was afraid of this."

"What is it?" Rigby asked.

"Outlaws! Go, run! We'll met up later!"

Twilight galloped into some nearby bushes with Rigby on her back, while Mordecai climbed up a tree. But the pirates stop directly under his tree and spotted his hat in the leaves.

"Ho, what do we have here, matey's?" a big pirate asked in good humor. He pulled on a bit of the blue jays cloak and made him land on his horse. "Watch you heads, lads. It's raining ninnies!"

Twilight and Rigby watched helplessly as they ride off with Mordecai.

Later that evening, we see a camp filled with rough and tough pirates, sitting miserably around a camp fire, drinking something out of their mugs.

One pirate took a swig and spat out the liquid in disgust.

"Rat soup! Again rat soup!" he exclaimed.

"At least she could try a different rat third night in a row," another pirate added. "Or order us a pizza."

Suddenly the horse-mounted pirates arrived at camp, led by a portly, older pirate named Mr. Smee (_Disney's Peter Pan_).

"Greetings, Captain! We've found something!" Mr. Smee called out.

"Put me down!" Mordecai shouted.

"Aye, lad, quiet there. You're for Captain Hook himself, you are," his Pirate captor snapped.

Then a richly dressed pirate, with a hook replacing his hand, named Captain Hook (_Peter Pan_) marched forward to meet them.

"Well, who's this landlubber? Comrade or captive?" Hook asked.

"We're not sure, Captain," Mr. Smee said. "We were looking for travelers to rob, and we found him instead. I think he's a magician, judging by his outfit."

"Put some more water in the soup, Ms. Margret. It seems we have company," Hook said in jovial tone.

A female red jay similar to Mordecai pushed her way through the pirates. "Oh no you don't! I'm not cooking for anyone else tonight! The soup is already thick as sweat as it is!"

"Why Miss Margret, where's your sense of hospitality?" Hook asked.

"I was hired to cook for you ungrateful louts, not to act as a dinner host," Margret snapped. "And anyway, who's this? I don't like the looks of him. Slit his gizzard I'd say!"

Mordecai then got off the horse he was on. "I wouldn't do that, because I am

Mordecai the Magician! And you, sir, you must be the famous Captain Hook, boldest of the bold and freest of the free!"

"That I am," Captain Hook said proudly. Truth be told, Mordecai never heard of him until tonight, but he figured a little flattery would help in this situation.

"He's just guessing, Hook," Margret snapped. "He's trying con you like that last one!"

"Don't pay her any mind, she gets cranky on some nights," Hook told Mordecai. He then whispered, "I'd make her walk the plank if we had one, but she's union."

"And don't tell me, this lovely young woman is member of you band; brave as she beautiful," Mordecai added loudly.

Margret stopped to look at him. "Huh, maybe he does know," she said, feeling a little flattered.

"You are welcome here, sorcerer," Hook said as he lead Mordecai to a place to sit. "Come to the fire and tell me what you've heard of dashing Captain Hook and his band of freemen. Have something to eat. It's Taco Tuesday!"

* * *

**MEANWHILE:**

"Mordecai!" Rigby yelled out.

"Mordecai," Twilight called. "Oh, where could he be?"

"Well, he can't have gone far," the raccoon said. "We just got to keep looking."

"We might have found him by now if we stopped to ask for directions," the purple pony said.

"I don't need directions!"

"Oh, typical male thinking! Just wander around aimlessly until you bump into something; that's such a brilliant idea!"

"Well, if you're so magical, why don't you teleport us to Mordecai? Oh, wait. You can't, because you don't know where he is!"

"Listen you little…"

"Yub nub."

Twilight and Rigby turned to face the source of that sound.

They then saw a small bear like creature named Wicket W. Warrick (_Star Wars_) standing nearby, holding a spear.

"Aww, he's so cute!" Twilight cooed.

"Hey, little guy," Rigby greeted. "You lost?"

"I think I've read about his species," Twilight said. "I think they're called…Ewoks."

"Wonder what he's doing out here all alone?" Rigby wondered.

Several other Ewoks appeared out of nowhere. All of them were holding spears or other primitive weapons.

"Gosh, there sure are a lot of you," Twilight observed.

Rigby then saw something that made gasp.

"Uh…Twilight…I think you may want to see this," he said worriedly.

He then pointed to a large iron pot with a fire blazing beneath it…and several more very hungry Ewoks.

* * *

"If you don't mind me asking, but what are a bunch of pirates doing so far inland?" Mordecai queried.

"Our ship got termites," one pirate explained. "We've been robbing random merchants and door-to-door salesmen in order raise funds for a new one."

"How long have you done that for?"

"About three years."

"You're a lucky guest this evening, magician," Captain Hook said. "My minstrel, Billy Bluebottle, here, was just about to inspire us by singing one of the adventures of bold Captain Hook and his hearty crew."

This caused some general groans and complaints from the pirates.

"Nay, Billy! Not that thing again!" One of the pirates said.

"Billy! Sing us a true song! Sing us one about Captain Jack Sparrow!" Margret called out.

"There is no Jack Sparrow!" Captain Hook said in a huff. "Jack Sparrow is a myth!"

This gave Mordecai an idea. "A myth, huh?"

He then got up and began muttering, "Magic, do as you will. Magic do as you will…."

As he casted the spell, the wind began to pick up.

"Well, now that's out of the way…"Hook began to say, before Margret saw something behind them.

"Look!" Margret pointed. Out of the woods came several figures (basically the cast from the POTC movies).

Captain Hook quickly rushed over to greet them. "Ah, welcome, landlubbers, to my domain. I am Captain Hoo-"

Captain Jack Sparrow just walked through him. Literally, since he was a semi-transparent illusion. Close behind him the rest of the cast followed.

"Oh, look! It's Elizabeth Swann! And Will Turner!" Margret said excitedly.

"Look! It's Mr. Gibbs!" one of the pirates exclaimed. "I'm sure it's him!"

"And there's Marty and Mr. Cotton!" another one added.

Hook looked bamboozled. "This can't be happening! Jack Sparrow is a myth! _We_ are the reality."

The pirates watched silently, spellbound, as Jack Sparrow and his crew walked through the fire, out of the camp, and into the woods.

"Magic is magic," Hook said to his crew. "But the truth is us. Right?"

The pirates (except Mr. Smee) glanced at each other before making their decision.

"Captain!" one of them called out. "Captain Sparrow! Wait for me!"

He then dashed off to follow him.

"Mr. Gibbs, sir. Sign me up!" another pirate shouted, following his comrade.

Soon the rest of them followed, along with Margret, chasing phantoms and childhood dreams.

Mordecai laughed in undisguised joy and disbelief. It actually worked!

"I did it. I actually did it! I said 'magic do as you will', and it worked!" But then Hook clubbed him on the head, knocking him out cold.

"That was a very dangerous diversion, young sorcerer," Hook said, as he and Mr. Smee dragged him off to a nearby tree rooted on the edge of a cliff.

"Well, he's no ordinary hedge wizard, that's for sure, Captain," Mr. Smee said as they tied him to the tree, his face in its trunk. "Perhaps we can sell him to a third world dictator. He might be worth something!"

"What a splendid idea, Mr. Smee. We'll sell him!" Hook said while laughing. "We'll both be gentlemen of leisure in a month's time!"

Hook and Mr. Smee cackled together as they walked off back to the forest.

**Please Read and Review!**


	5. Margret joins the Quest

A few hours after Captain Hook and Mr. Smee left, Mordecai woke up.

"The hell with those guys!" The blue jay wizard shouted. "I've got magic! **Gotonius basni varsinisn basti gumtina ****crosti stormily hasti!"**

Weird lights emitted all around him. And the tree that he was tied to came to life…as a female Douglas Fir. She looked down at Mordecai, with love in her eyes.

"I love you," she said, hugging him tightly. "Oh, I love you. Love love love love love love!"

"Oh, no. What have I done?" Mordecai groaned.

"Always, always," the Tree gushed. "Faithfulness beyond any man's deserving. I will keep the color of your eyes, when no other in the world remembers your name. There is no immortality, but a tree's love."

As she mushed the young wizards face to her truck, Mordecai said aloud: "Oh, God, I'm engaged to a Douglas Fir. Twilight! Rigby! Where are you guys?!"

* * *

At that moment, the purple alicorn pony and her raccoon companion walked out of the woods. They both looked worst for ware, as if they had just been in a fight.

"Well, that was an interesting little detour," Twilight Sparkle said.

"Yes, and let us never speak of it again," Rigby added.

Twilight nodded. "Agreed."

When they discovered that the Ewoks were planning to _eat_ them, the duo found that they had to fight their way out. It wasn't easy, as the Ewoks were both numerous and furious. They managed to escape when Twilight set a few of the furry little bastards on fire with her magic.

"Twilight! Rigby! Where are you guys?!"

Both pony and raccoon turned their heads to see Mordecai, tied up and being smother by a living tree.

"Hey, check out. We've found Mordecai," Rigby said.

"I'll go untie him," Twilight sighed.

As she walked closer, the Tree's attitude change. As did the weather apparently, reflecting her jealousy, with strong winds and lighting suddenly appearing.

"Oh, galls and fire blight," the Tree shouted as she smothered Mordecai more. "She will never have you, the hussy! We will perish together!"

Twilight then emitted a steam of magic at the Tree. It goes dead and the ropes binding Mordecai drop off of him.

After he told them what happened to him, Mordecai and his two friends went back into the woods, just as dawn began to rise.

* * *

A few minutes late, Mordecai said excitedly; "Did you guys see that? Did you see what I did?!"

Twilight nodded. "Yes, it was true magic."

"I'm telling you buddy, if you can learn to do more of that, we'd have one hell of an act to put on for Las Vegas!" Rigby stated excitedly. "Just think of the money…and all of the showgirls…"

"Yeah. It's gone now, but I-I had it," Mordecai said. "It had me, but it's gone. I-I couldn't hold it."

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out. "Leaving us so soon, magician?"

Our intrepid trio looked to spot Margret, leaning against a nearby tree. But then she spotted Twilight and gasped. "No…can it truly be? Where have you been? Where have you been?! Dang you, where have you been?!"

Taken aback by her aggressive attitude, Mordecai jumped to the pony's defense. "Don't you talk to her that way!"

Margret just ignored him and pushed him aside to get up close to Twilight.

"Well, I'm here now," Twilight said.

"And where were you fifteen years ago?" Margret chuckled bitterly. "Ten years ago…when I was the same age as my mother and grandmother when they first saw…how dare you! How dare you ignore me in my childhood! Making me believe that you didn't exist."

She then dropped to her knees and began to sob.

Twilight began to nuzzle her in an effort to provide comfort.

"Y-you can see her?" Mordecai asked her. "Do you know what she is?"

"When you've waited to see a pony as long as I have…"

"Twilight's quite possibly the last pony in the world."

Margret smiled. "It would be the last pony in the world that would come to me." She then gently patted Twilight on the muzzle. "It's alright. I forgive you…"

"Well, I guess we better get going," Rigby said.

The blue jay nodded in agreement. "Right you are, dude. Come on, Twilight."

Margret got up. "I'm ready too."

"What?! You can't come with us!" Mordecai exclaimed. "We're on an epic quest!"

"Well, I guess I'll be on an epic quest then," Margret stated. "You can ask Twilight here."

"Never! I, Mordecai the Magician, forbid it! And be wary of wousing a wizard's wrath - rousing a rizard's - rou - Be wary of making a-a magician angry! If I chose I could turn you into a frog!"

Margret began to chuckle. "If you want to make me laugh to death, then that might work. Have some sense. There's no reason for me not to go. And anyway, what were you going to do with the last alicorn in the world. "

"Do you think we should interfere?" Rigby asked.

"Let's not and see how it goes," Twilight answered in a hushed tone.

"You don't even know where we're going!" Mordecai snapped at the red jay.

"Do you really think that matters to me?"

"We are travelling to Count Dooku's territory to find the Iron Dragon, Predaking!"

"If that's true, then I'm afraid that you're going the wrong way."

"Say what?"

"Count Dooku's castle is located by the sea, which is in the opposite direction of where you're going."

"How do you know that?"

"Just look at the sign next to you."

Mordecai turned his head, and there it was: a sign post with the words **'Count Dooku's Castle-30 miles.'**

"Lucky guess…"

* * *

Later that afternoon, our group of heroes are walking down a path, leading towards the coastline.

"I'm sorry. But you were going the wrong way, magician," Margret said.

"She's right dude," Rigby added, riding on Twilight's back again. "Dooku's place is on Moogle-Maps and the Internet never lies."

"Yeah, well, it was a short cut," the wizard huffed.

Twilight chuckled good-naturedly.

* * *

As the sun began to go down, Twilight and her friends stand on a hill overlooking the landscape.

Towards the horizon, a decrepit, evil looking castle stood on top of a cliff.

"Count Dooku's fortress," Mordecai said somberly. "If we walk on for a few more hours, we'll reach it by tomorrow."

"Where does Count Dooku keep Predaking?" Twilight asked him.

"I have heard that he roams around at night, and lies in an underground cavern during the day. But we'll find out soon enough…"

**Sorry for the long delay. Please read and review!**


End file.
